1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a capacitor system and to a method for producing a capacitor system, and, more particularly, to a capacitor system used in a power semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors are common electrical components often used in power electronics, inter alia in voltage intermediate circuits of converters or as filters. The demands made upon such power electronic systems with regard to manufacturing costs, size and reliability of the system are continuously increasing. In this context, EP 0 994 494 discloses a low-inductance film capacitor, which can be integrated into an intermediate circuit construction of converters and which may also be manufactured compactly and reliably. In this case, the reference discloses in particular, making contact with the capacitor on one side for the purpose of accurate placement on cooling areas.